Gringey City Gym Battle
by philybean
Summary: So I just watched Proto Mario's pokemon theory about where gary got his ten gym badges. In it, he suggests that gary could have gotten one his badges from Gringey City. So I decided I would attempt to write the gym battle. If you don't know, Gringey City is where ash caught muk. One shot. Disclaimer: everything is owned by pokemon. Rated T For swearing


Gringey City

Gary Oak took a deep breath, before instantly regretting it. This place smelt like shit. He shook his head, before walking on in. He had left his car and fans behind, as they did not want to come in this city for obvious reasons.

He walked through town, looking at the pokemon center before shaking his head and walking on. He may be cocky, but he cared about his pokemon, and he didn't trust the treatment they probably gave here. Besides, his sandslash wasn't doing to bad, and the rest of his pokemon were doing fine.

Finally he made it to the gym. He walked in, and looked around. No one was here. He sighed out, kinda mad. He came all the way through the city for nothing. _Nothing_. He shook his head, and started looking around. After about 8 minutes of searching he was about to head back. But as he was about to head out, a man ran in.

"Sorry i'm late! I don't get many Challenges. Anyways, i'm George Randake the gym leader. Who are you?" He asked.

Gary smirked. This is introducing yourself was something he was used to. "My name is Gary Oak from Pallet town. I have caught over 200 pokemon, and have 5 gym badges! And now I am going to collect yours as well!" he shouted. George smiled.

"Well lets see about that" he replied. Then in an announcer's Voice he called out " **This will be a 3 on 3 battle between the challenger Gary Oak and the Gym Leader George Randake. Neither Trainer will be permitted to switch pokemon during the battle** ". He then smirked at gary. "This place has a really low unemployment rate. Everyone is constantly looking for people to work for them. These jobs are really good pay, as such everyone does them rather than work here. This mean I have to Judge the battles as well battle. Don't worry, I will make it fair"

Gary nodded. He didn't care, he was going to beat this guys ass no matter what, so there was no denying who the victor was. "ARCANINE I CHOSE YOU!" he shouted, sending out his fire dog.

George nodded, impressed with the power of arcanine. But he wasn't about to hand this win away. "Ditto your up!" He shouted. Instantly a pink blob jumped on the battlefield. Then in the announcer's voice he spoke " **As per tradition of the kanto gym battles, the challenger gets the first move".**

Gary nodded. He had faced ditto's in the past, and knew how annoying they could be. He couldn't let this one get off transform. He would have to One-shot it. "Arcanine, use Flare Blitz! Full Power!" Arcanine nodded, jumping at ditto with its full force. To the transform pokemon's credit, it stood its ground. Unfortunately, this just meant it got crushed by the incoming Flare Blitz, forcing it to faint.

George was surprised. This trainer was bluffing with his confidence. He was truly strong. "Well that was quick." George spoke. "But I guess I should have figured. The pokemon I'm about to use, I usually save for trainers with more gym badges. Are you ok with that?" he asked.

Gary snorted. "What do you think I am a nube? I'll be leaving with 6 badges, give it your best shot old man"

George nodded. "FEAROW SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" He shouted. Then in his announcer's voice " **The Gym Leader shall have the first move this time** " He said. Then quickly followed, ordering a drill peck. The fearow obliged, attacking as quickly as possible. It the legendary pokemon hard, sending it backwards. But George wasn't done. "WING ATTACK!"

Fearow then swooped in, attacking the fire dog with its wings. It howled Outlawed, before getting hit by another drill peck. Gary growled at this, but he wasn't about to lose to some chicken-birdy thing. "USE CRUNCH!" he shouted.

Unfortunately this just proved to leave an open spot for fearow to hit it hard again. It stretched out its long neck, hitting it in the stomach. Gary observed this, and then a strategy emerged. This fearow could probably Figure this out, defend it the next time. So he only had one chance.

"Use Crunch!" Gary shouted.

George just shook his head. "This didn't work last time. DRILL PECK AGAIN!" he shouted. Once again fearow stuck outs neck. This was its chance.

"ROLL!" he shouted. The fire dog instantly dropped the crunch, and went into a roll. As the Fearow passed over it, it jumped up, grabbing its neck. "THROW IT, AND FINISH WITH A FLARE BLITZ!" Gary shouted. Arcanine nodded throwing fearow up in the air. Before the Beak pokemon could regain flight, it got hit hard into the roof, be a flare blitz. It came crashing down, while arcanine gracefully landed, with a smirk on its face.

George was surprised, before regaining his composure. " **Fearow is unable to battle, the winner is fearow** " He Looked at gary, and then arcanine. Both the trainer and pokemon were incredibly strong, one shotting his entire team. He couldn't go down like this. Slowly, he reached into his pocket.

"I'll admit, that pokemon is one of the strongest I've ever seen. It one shotted both of my Pokemon. However to keep this interesting, what do you say i use one of my personal pokemon. My strongest one." George smirked.

Once again gary smirked. "I told you to go your hardest didn't I?" he asked. George smiled. "Alright you asked for it. GOLDUCK!" In a flash, the a blue duck appeared on the battlefield. George looked at gary, and in a low voice, said "you get first move"

Gary just smirked at this. "Alright Arcanine, lets one shot this one, just like we did for the last 2! USE THUNDER FANG!" Arcanine jumped up, hitting golduck mid torso, sending electric waves through its entire body. The duck pokemon looked at its trainer, who just nodded. Golduck took a deep breath, before blasting Arcanine with a hydro pump. The Legendary hit the ground hard.

George just shook his head. "It's as good as over. No fire type pokemon has ever stayed in a condition to battle after being hit by golducks hydro pump from point black range. Especially after taking multiple hit. So I might as well announce it. **Arcanine is unab-** "

"Don't get cocky old man" Gary smirked. George looked at the battlefield. As the smoke cleared, arcanine was still standing. George was in peer shock. Nothing had ever done that before. Gary however, was used to people being unable to talk after showing off. "GO USE FLARE BLITZ FULL POWER!" Arcanine hit golduck incredibly hard, sending it flying up, before slamming on its back. "RUSH IT AND USE THUNDER FANG!" Gary shouted.

George quickly recovered. "You tried this already! HYDRO PUMP!" Gary just smirked at this.

"Drop it!" Instantly Arcanine dropped golduck, who landed on its side, and sent the hydro besides the legendary pokemon. "Now roll it over!" Gary shouted, as arcanine obliged, putting golduck face down, with a paw in its back, not allowing it to get up. George was once again stunned at this. "Finish it" Gary said with a smirk. Arcanine smirked, before hitting golduck with a fatal thunder fang knocking it out.

George blinked. He had just lost his most powerful personal pokemon, as well as 2 powerful gym pokemon to the same fire type. He couldn't believe this. Gary could. With his cocky expression, he returned his pokemon back into its pokeball, before walking up, and taking his hand out for the badge.

Gary walked back to his car, which was parked right outside of the city. When he got there, he held out his badge for all of his fans to see. There reaction however, was not what he expected.

It was something along the lines of: "EWWWWW!" "GO BACK!" "WHY ARE WE STILL HERE!" When gary blinked, the most mature sighed, before staring him in the eye. "Go take a shower, you smell like shit"


End file.
